reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Parallel Universe
Overview Red Dwarf jumps into an alternate dimension and encounter a parallel version of themselves. Summary Holly claims to have invented a faster than light device called the "Holly Hop Drive" which appears to be nothing more than a red box with a stop and start button on it. The crew try and use it, but it doesn't bring them to Earth, it brings them to a strange parallel universe where women are the dominant sex and each of them has a female analogue. While Rimmer is trying to avoid his opposite's voracious sexual demands, Lister seems to be getting on very well with his. Cat's opposite (unfortunately for him) is a dog, and even Holly has an opposite, Hilly. After partying all night long while Holly and Hilly fix the Hop Drive they wake up to find Lister has accidentally slept with his opposite, who tells him that in their universe, the men give birth to the babies. After returning to their own universe, Lister uses a pregnancy test, and much to Rimmer's delight, they learn that Lister is, in fact, pregnant! Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Norman Lovett, until Series VII's "Nanarchy"; and also the first appearance of Hattie Hayridge, who will replace Lovett as Holly in Series III-V. *It is also the final appearance of the original Red Dwarf/JMC uniforms. For Series III, new costumes were designed for Rimmer and Lister. The Red Dwarf crew do wear similar (though not identical) uniforms in Series VIII. *When Cat says "Lister - Female opposite; Rimmer - Female opposite; where's mine?", it is one of only two times Cat ever says the name 'Lister' on the show. The next time he says it is in Series V's The Inquisitor. Whenever he refers to Lister he calls him "buddy", "dormouse cheeks" or just "Hey, you". *The "Tongue Tied" musical number evolved from a brief gag, to a full-blown song and dance sequence. Danny John-Jules (credited as "Cat") released his own version of the song in 1993. It reached #17 on the UK charts. It is also the first and only musical number by Howard Goodall to rech the Top 20 of the UK Top 40 Music Charts. *The "Tongue Tied" routine was choreographed by Charles Augins, who played Queeg in the previous episode. *The title of this episode "Parallel Universe" doesn't appear at the start as in others. Instead, we open with the Tongue Tied musical number. The Remastered version has the title appear after the song finishes. Noteworthy Dialogue *'Rimmer:' You know -- cats have a very strange attitude toward women if you ask me. Cat: Say what, Goalpost Head? Rimmer: It's all sex, and no sense of settling down and having a long term relationship. Cat: Hey, I want to settle down. And as soon as I find the right small group of girls, the seven or eight women who are right for me, my wandering days are over, buddy. *'Lister:' What are you, a man or a munchkin? Rimmer: I'm off to see the wizard... *'Holly:' No, no, it has gone. The entire Solar System is missing! Rimmer: Well, what is actually out there? Holly: Nothing. Just space. Rimmer: Holly, the thought occurs that we haven't actually reached Earth... The further thought occurs that we haven't actually budged a smegging inch! Guest Stars Angela Bruce as Female Lister Suzanne Bertish as Female Rimmer Matthew Divitt as The Dog Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series II Episodes